The Darkest Love
by Queen Mafalda
Summary: All summer her mind swirled with thoughts of romance so to speak. While being the brightest witch of her age and a fierce companion to none other than Harry Potter was enough for her for so long, now something more ached deep inside of her.


**AN: It has been exactly a decade since I wrote or read any sort of fan-fiction. I am both excited and nervous to be back among readers and writers alike. One of my favorite pairings has always been Dramione. To be honest it is often unrealistic and far-fetched to write about a pair of characters that J.K. Rowling made so impossible to put together- but perhaps that's what makes it so fun?**

**This is my hopeful attempt at writing a Dramione fic that is desirably more believable and shows a more gradual course in the relationship of these two vastly different characters. Based loosely on facts presented in the Harry Potter books you will see this story does not quite follow the events detailed by J.K. Rowling but uses the information necessary to present a more realistic story line for this unique couple.**

**Reviews are appreciated- they are both a writer's drive and best critic.**

**Disclaimer: JKR owns.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hermione Granger, know-it-all, Gryffindor, fearless friend, loyal companion and most recently now, Head Girl.

Hermione clutched onto the sealed envelope she had just received, the thick parchment barely bending in her firm grasp.

Seven years. Seven years she had wanted to prove that muggleborn or not she was in fact the most brilliant witch of her age. And now here she was with that exact proof in her hands. She smiled widely her eyes glinting with both joy and pride- validation at last!

Hermione set the envelope down neatly by her other school essentials. She was packed and ready to go for her first day of her last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Organizing the rest of her school things, Hermione sighed wistfully as she put away a framed picture of her, Ron and Harry. They were grinning ear-to-ear, arms around each other in friendly camaraderie- her smile slowly faded as she continued to stare at the photo.

This summer Hermione had sent countless letters to her two dear friends. She received short, hurried messages in reply, one in return for the many she sent day after day. Her two friends were thoroughly distracted this summer. Harry had spent most of the last few months with the Weasleys, his affections for Ginny Weasley growing by the minute. Hermione's letters from Ginny gushed about how she was falling hard and fast for the one and only Harry Potter.

Ron on the other hand spent the better half of the summer out of the house, frequenting Diagon Alley and other such locales to catch a snog session with Lavender Brown. Hermione shuddered. It was true- thinking of Ron and Lavender made her stomach sink and her heart twinge. Despite their personality differences Ron had always charmed her. He was not a bookworm by any means but was wise in his own way. Many a time Hermione caught herself in flirty banter with her redheaded friend, their casual bump-ins and joking turned her platonic feelings over time into a gradual love and admiration. However Hermione soon realized those feelings were not returned. One glance at Ron staring at Lavender Brown or his wistful gaze when speaking of Fleur Delacour was enough to prove that whatever him and Hermione shared was nothing more than stubborn friendship.

.

.

.

Miles away Draco Malfoy shared a similar sullen gaze as he stared down a long hallway. A house elf careful levitated his trunk towards the front parlor of Malfoy Manor. This summer had both been eventful and tense for the youngest Malfoy. Deatheater boot camp had been officially underway and Draco Malfoy was not pleased. Stuck between a rock and a hard place, Draco dragged his feet through the rigorous training. Afraid to be rebellious in front of his father and too coward to seem disloyal to the Dark Lord, Draco had no choice but to participate.

To be honest Draco Malfoy had little to no respect for Hogwarts; being Head Boy this year was just another badge of approval in front of Lucius and something he could lord over Potter. One thing Hogwarts did provide however was minimal interaction with the dark forces and even less interaction with his dear family.

A hint of a frown appeared on Draco's face as he scanned the expansive front room. His mother was nowhere in sight, most likely off somewhere, too busy to see him as he left for his seventh and final year at Hogwarts.

Not sure if he was more annoyed or angry at the moment, Draco grabbed a fistful of floo powder, stepped into the fireplace and soon found himself standing inside Kings Cross Station.

.

.

.

Hermione took one last glance into her bedroom mirror before gathering her final belongings. Her hair looked bushier than usual and her sweater bunched up awkwardly around the waistband of her jeans. Hermione huffed, shoving her Head Girl letter into her bag as she walked out of the room.

All summer her mind swirled with thoughts of romance so to speak. While being the brightest witch of her age and a fierce companion to none other than Harry Potter was enough for her for so long, now something more ached inside of her. A faint twinge still ached in her chest as she thought back to Ron.

_'Ugh, hormones._' Hermione groaned. Life was so much easier as a child- becoming a woman was much more challenging. Romance had been next to nonexistent in the life of Hermione Granger. Other than a fleeting dalliance with Viktor Krum during her 4th year and a leering gaze or two from Cormac Mclaggen during her 6th year- Hermione had yet to inspire any true feelings among the members of the male wizarding world population.

The unsatisfactory memory of her mirror reflection was enough proof why. While her female classmates such as Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown arrived at the start of each term appearing more beautiful and stylish than the last- Hermione continued to appear more or less the same. Make up, fancy clothes and the latest hairstyles did not interest her whatsoever and somewhere deep inside Hermione felt she would be rejected even if she did make a drastic change in her appearance. '_Those sort of things just could not be pulled off by Hermione Granger_.' she surrendered.

Stepping off the bottom of the stairs, Hermione's parent's conversation came to a quick halt.

"Oh Hermione, we are so proud of you!" her mother gushed embracing her in a firm hug "About to graduate and Head Girl no less!"

Hermione smiled back at her mother, the gesture not quite reaching her eyes. Leaving for Hogwarts every summer was always so bittersweet. Hermione was anxious to get back to school and see her friends again, but the idea of seeing her two best friends paired off with their new girlfriends would definitely make things different- and not particularly in a good way.

Hermione sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time this summer as she stepped into a cab and waved absently at her beaming parents. Oh how it would feel to have the attention of Harry or Ron. They were both so kind and brave and it always felt like some form of chemistry was there until it turned out to be rather a figment of her imagination.

.

.

.

Stepping into the prefects cabin Draco looked around. A few of the students already on board glanced quickly at him and then looked away immersing themselves back into their own private conversations.

_'Being a Malfoy really doesn't have its old charm anymore'_ Draco sneered to himself. Born into a highborn, wealthy and most importantly pureblood family had to count for something. But as the silver-haired boy soon came to realize- the more you gained the more you hoped to have. Having what seemed to be everything was never quite enough.

Passing by the train compartment, Pansy Parkinson sent Draco a quick wave. Draco smirked back in return before gazing out the window.

His eyes narrowed as he caught sight of mudblood Granger, trunk in hand and looking disheveled as always, Draco scoffed at the sight. His gaze however was suddenly drawn to what looked like a shiny Head Girl badge glistening brightly on a very unflattering sweater.

Draco groaned, his forehead pressed tensely against the glass of the window. Of course the know-it-all would be Head Girl! His father would be enraged if he found out that Draco had to work alongside a filthy muggleborn during his final year at Hogwarts.

Hermione gazed into the train at that moment to only notice Draco Malfoy's piercing stare boring right through her.

Hermione huffed, her brows furrowing at the sight; of course the only male "_attention_" she was going to garner this year was going to be of the worst kind, from Draco sodding Malfoy.

.

.

.

* * *

**AN: Thoughts? Please review!**


End file.
